Bad Kitty
Bad Kitty is a robot in ROBLOX BattleBots. It was very successful, winning the season one championship. However it never relived its season one success, losing very early in season two, it did do better in season three, reaching the quarterfinals before breaking down and losing controversially to Bombshell. Bad Kitty is currently doing very poorly in season 4, and so far has more losses than wins. Design Bad Kitty has a wedge-shaped chassis with lifting forks and a cat head, which contains its small single-toothed spinning disk. In season 1, the top of the cat head and lifting forks were pink, while the wedge was blue. For season two its lifting forks were a sky blue color while the cat head was changed to a bright red. the wedge retained its original dark blue color. For season 3, the wedge, lifting forks, and cat head were changed to a much darker shade of red. In season 4, Bad Kitty's wedge, lifting forks, cat head, and spinning disk were changed to toothpaste blue. Robot history Season 1 Bad Kitty was supposed to face Dracula in its first match but Dracula had technical difficulties and forfeited the match. Bad Kitty won by default and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Tombstone. The match started well for Bad Kitty as the first hit disabled Tombstone's weapon and the second one immobilized Tombstone entirely. Tombstone was counted out giving Bad Kitty the win and advancing it to the quarterfinals, where it faced Cobalt. The match started evenly before Cobalt charged Bad Kitty head-on, this proved to be a mistake however as Cobalt was launched into the air by Bad Kitty's spinning disk and landed on a piece of debris and was high-centered. Cobalt was counted out, giving Bad Kitty the win and putting it in the semifinals. Bad Kitty was supposed to fight Carbide but Carbide had problems with its drive and was forced to forfeit. Bad Kitty won by default and advanced to the championship, where it faced Rebellium. The match started poorly for Bad Kitty as Rebellium got in several flips before Bad Kitty ripped off the bottom of its flipper, little else happened before time ran out. Bad Kitty took the win and the giant nut trophy on a 2-1 split decision. Season 2 Bad Kitty returned for season two as the defending champion and had reworked electronics. Its first and only match was against newcomers Reality. The match went very poorly for Bad Kitty as they weren't able to get to the side or underneath Reality and were thrown into the air several times. After suffering another blow, Bad Kitty landed upside down, while its design would make it usually invertible, Bad Kitty landed on its cat head and wasn't able to drive. Bad Kitty was counted out and received its first ever loss. Bad kitty unfortunately did not receive a wild card, resulting in it leaving the tournament surprisingly early. Season 3 Bad Kitty returned for season 3 with few upgrades other than a lower wedge. Due to it losing in the round of 32 last year and also because of an odd number of entries, it had to go through a qualification rumble with fellow veterans Ultraviolent and newcomers Meta Mayhem. Bad Kitty started the rumble by harassing Ultraviolent and tearing off a wheel off. Bad Kitty then flipped Meta Mayhem over, but Ultraviolent got moving again, got under Bad Kitty and shoved Bad Kitty into the wall, getting it stuck on Ultraviolent's wheel that had gotten ripped off earlier. Bad Kitty and Meta Mayhem were counted out and were eliminated. However there was a dropout in the tournament, allowing Bad Kitty through to the round of 64, where it faced Overhaul. Bad Kitty only hit Overhaul once and the latter stopped moving. Bad Kitty won the match by K.O and advanced to the round of 32. Here Bad Kitty was to fight Beta but the latter had electrical problems and had to forfeit. Bad Kitty won by default and advanced to the round of 16, where it had a rematch with Cobalt. The match was even as Bad Kitty got in hits that did little damage while Cobalt was doing the same. Time ran out and Bad Kitty won a split 2-1 decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Bombshell. Bad Kitty rushed out of its square and hit Bombshell several times and flipped it over. However Bad Kitty suddenly started smoking and stopped moving. Bad Kitty was counted out, giving Bombshell the win by K.O. Bad Kitty wasn't done yet as it competed in an exihibition match against Tombstone. Bad Kitty dominated the fight and won 3-0. Bad Kitty also competed in a team rumble with Necrosis against Lumberjack and Reality. At the start of the rumble, Bad kitty was roaming around and attempting to hit whenever it could, however it got thrown into the air by Reality and landed on Lumberjack, which promptly threw it into the air again. Bad Kitty self-righted and attempted to hit Lumberjack, but crashed into Necrosis and launched it into the air in an instance of friendly fire. After chasing Lumberjack, Bad Kitty got hit by Reality again. In the final minute of the rumble, Bad Kitty started getting launched into the air by Lumberjack. Time ran out and Bad Kitty and Necrosis lost a split 2-1 decision. Season 4 Bad Kitty's first match was an undercard match against HUGE. Bad Kitty started off well, taking a chunk out of one of HUGE's support stands. Things quickly started going downhill for Bad Kitty as HUGE tore off its weapon housing, one of its lifting forks, and one of it's wheels. HUGE then aimed for Bad Kitty's now exposed batteries, this hit completely immobilized Bad Kitty. While it was getting counted out, Bad Kitty briefly caught fire and started smoking due to an electrical short. In the end, Bad Kitty lost by K.O, knocking it down to 0-1 Bad Kitty's next match was against End Game. Bad Kitty rushed around End Game, looking for an opportunity to hit End Game's vulnerable sides. End Game suddenly lost drive on one side, allowing Bad Kitty to rip off the remaining wheel. Bad Kitty won by K.O, moving it up to 1-1. Bad Kitty next faced Lumberjack in a grudge/undercard match. Bad Kitty couldn't do anything in this fight, as Lumberjack was lower than it and Bad Kitty wasn't fast enough to get to the sides. In the final 2 seconds of the fight, Bad Kitty did manage to hit Lumberjack, despite this late hit, Bad Kitty lost a 2-1 judges decision, knocking it down to 1-2 Bad Kitty next fought last season's quarterfinalist Blacksmith. Bad Kitty was mostly trying to stay out of the way of Blacksmith's hammer, however, Blacksmith managed to get Bad Kitty into a a corner and pounded it relentlessly with its hammer. Bad Kitty escapes, but Blacksmith continued to pound Bad Kitty. Blacksmith suddenly started smoking as its weapon motor started overheating, regardless, Blacksmith stayed aggressive, despite not being able to do much of anything other than use its now limp hammer to keep Bad Kitty at bay. Bad Kitty tried to get in hits on Blacksmith, however Blacksmith's speed and its strategy were enough to prevent damage until time ran out. Blacksmith won a 2-1 judges decision. This loss put Bad Kitty at 1-3. Bad Kitty next faced Tombstone in a grudge match/rematch. This match went nothing like the duo's first match, Bad Kitty was deflecting Tombstone's attacks pretty well, however the repairs from the HUGE match started to come apart, resulting in one of Bad Kitty's wheels coming off and being dangling by a chain. Bad Kitty's cat head then fell off, soon afterwards, Tombstone around to Bad Kitty's rear and tore off its remaining wheel. Bad Kitty was counted out, giving Tombstone the revenge win and knocking Bad Kitty down to 1-4. Bad Kitty next faced Black Hole in a desperate bid to reach the top 16. Bad Kitty tried to get around to the side of Black Hole, however Black Hole's anti-wedge skirts kept Bad Kitty at bay. Soon enough, Black Hole landed one of its signature one-hit-K.O's, this one tore off Bad Kitty's left wheel and flipped it onto its cat head (similarly to its fight with Realty) Bad Kitty couldn't self-right and was counted out, giving Black Hole the win by K.O. This loss put Bad Kitty at 1-5. Bad Kitty's last match was against Rebellium. Bad Kitty was flipped over twice in the first 10 seconds of the match, however it got Rebellium back by throwing it over against the wall. Soon afterwards Rebellium flipped Bad Kitty onto its side where it couldn't self-right. Bad Kitty was counted out and was knocked down to 1-6. Due to going 1-6, Bad Kitty was chosen to compete in a play-in rumble against Apogee and Bite Force. Bad Kitty started off the rumble by flipping Apogee over before taking a huge hit from Bite Force that left it immobile. Eventually time ran out and Apogee was declared the winner of the rumble by unanimous decision. Season 4.5 Mini-Tournament After getting a pass in the first round for being a past champion, Bad Kitty was in the semifinals, where it had a rematch with Bombshell. This match was close, however Bombshell's ground clearance caused it to get stuck on the heavily damaged floor. Bad Kitty took advantage and attempted to hit Bombshell but ended up just freeing Bombshell. It soon became apparent that Bad Kitty's weapon wasn't working so it had to resort to ramming and pushing Bombshell. After getting launched into the air, it was Bad Kitty's turn to get stuck on the floor and Bombshell carefully positioned itself and launched Bad Kitty into the air and landed upside down. Bad Kitty looked as if it was about to get stuck on its cat head again but managed to roll back onto its wheels. Time ran out and Bombshell won a unanimous decision. W/L Record Trivia * Bad Kitty was the first robot to lose to HUGE, in fact, the damage that Bad Kitty took in that fight forced their next fight to be delayed for a week. * So far, season 3 is the only season where Bad Kitty was completely red. * So far, season 2 is the only season where Bad Kitty left with no wins. Placing History Retirement Team captain Crazyboy2850 announced that due to the low success rate after season 3, Bad Kitty wouldn't be returning for season 5.Category:Champions Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with spinning weapons